


Shut up and Kiss me

by Mandakatt



Series: Winter Shenanigans [18]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, F/M, Fluff, Gift, Keeping warm, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:10:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: The power goes out during a snowstorm, however will you and Gladio stay warm...?





	Shut up and Kiss me

You gasped softly, your eyes going wide as the room went dark. You blinked slowly before you turned your head, hearing him shuffle about in the dark, before you heard a loud bump, an even louder curse, and a groan. You couldn’t help but laugh.

“Everytime…!” you heard him grumble.

Your giggles continued as you heard him shuffle his way over to the fuze box, flicking the fuzes. When the room remained dark you got up from your seat on the couch to work your way over to the window.

“Whole city block seems to be out!”

“Huh. Well this will make–*BANG*–SON OF A–Babe, we have got to move that table!”

You laughed again as you heard him grumble softly under his breath as he made his way over to you, before he huffed and groaned.

“Laughing at me isn’t making it any better.”

“Gladio, you know that table is there. How do you manage to always stub your toe on it only when it’s dark in the room?”

He huffed again as he rested his large warm hand on your shoulder then pulled you closer as he peeked out the window, his features getting painted in the soft glow of the moon.

“I have no idea, it’s like that table is a daemon and it’s mad at me for slaying it’s friends.”

You giggled again as you looked up at him, a gentle smile on his face before he once more glanced out the window.

“Hm. It’s snowing pretty good out there too.”

“Yeah, hopefully this power outage doesn’t last too long,” you tilted your head a little, looking down the street, “Last thing we need is to get snowed in and have no way of keeping warm.” you teased.

He straightened himself up, and gripped your shoulder a bit tighter. “Oh, I’m sure I have a few ideas.”

Rolling your eyes as you huffed out a soft laugh, you turned to look up at him. What you were expecting to find was him smirking or teasing you by wiggling his eyebrows but instead, you were surprised by his expression, and it almost took your breath away.

“Gladio?”

He gently turned you towards him as he looked down at you with reverence, like you were the only thing in this world that mattered. His hand moved to gently cup your cheek, his calloused thumb petting it lightly before he smiled at you softly.

“While I’m not opposed to what you’re thinking Babe,” he chuckled softly as you were sure he felt your face heat up. “I had other ideas.”

You let off a shriek of surprise as he suddenly scooped you up into his arms and made his way over to the couch. He sat down so that you were draped over his lap, grabbing the blanket off the back and slowly draping it over your shoulders.

“Now, let’s get you a bit more comfy, huh Babe?”

Grasping your wrist gently, he slipped your hand up and under his tank top, letting your fingers slowly play along his abs, as he inhaled sharply as his muscles flexed under your fingers.

“Ticklish Gladio?” you smirked a little.

He gave off a soft huff as he placed your hand on his chest, right over his heart. His free hand gently rested at the back of your neck, before pulling you towards him, letting your head rest against his shoulder with your face in the crook of his neck. You felt him chuckle as you took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his skin before he turned his head, and pressed a lingering kiss to your forehead before you looked up at him.

“Now, isn’t that better?” he asked softly.

“Mmn, better yes. Perfect, no.”

“Well then, what do I need to do to make it perfect babe?” he said with a bit of a grin.

“Shut up and kiss me.”

His laughter filled the room before he threaded his fingers up into your hair. “I can do that.”

He curled his fingers into your hair he moved his head to smash his lips over yours, groaning softly at your whimper. He moved you gently, making it so that you were now straddling his lap before he huffed into that kiss, and stood from the couch, easing your legs to lock about his waist. You broke the kiss as you gasped in surprise.

“Gladio!?”

“Relax Babe, I gotcha,” and he started to walk back to your shared bedroom, as he grinned up at you then gave a wink. “Just gonna take you to bed, and keep you warm there instead.”

**Author's Note:**

> A 2017 Christmas Gift written for Major_Artery


End file.
